The purpose of this project is to prepare base specific spin label probes to study binding of chemical carcinogens to nucleic acids. For this purpose, we plan to prepare spin labeled actinomycin-D to probe G-C regions in nucleic acids. In addition, we also plan to prepare spin labeled adriamycin for binding studies of the A-T regions of the nucleic acids.